The Things She Hated
by IlluminatedM
Summary: There are a few things Hermione really hates. Ministry employees, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, and a dirty home. Harry finds himself in a very similar boat; when their worlds are changing drastically, all they truly have is each other. [Drabble]


**This is a short little drabble inspired by Hate my Life – Theory of a Deadman. Once again, the song is worthy of checking out, if you can find the time.**

There were some things in life that Hermione Granger absolutely could not stand. The first thing on that list was Ministry employees. Their "do nothing, get paid" attitude drove her insane; she had always believed in the value of hard work and equivalent exchange. And honestly, how in the bloody hell do people have paychecks that size when they do absolutely nothing? She had been waiting in line – with the Boy Who Lived, nonetheless – for over forty five minutes, and there was absolutely no end in sight. If standing next to Harry bleeding Potter couldn't speed up the process, Hermione was fairly certain that there wasn't a thing in the world that would.

Another thing that drove her up a wall was the fame seeking habits of the younger Weasley children. Ginny and Ron had begun this tactic at Hogwarts, riding into the limelight on Harry Potter's coattails before he could even bat an eyelash at the Daily Prophet, and not much had changed since then. Well, aside from the fact that now Ron was pattering behind her instead. Perhaps if _he _had rescued the Wizarding World from the darkest wizard of all time or been the scientist that cured lyncropathy, she could appreciate his ambition to make his name known, but he hadn't actually _done _anything. Back then, he ran away from the Forest of Dean, perfectly content with leaving Harry and Hermione to do all the work, and now he sat at home giving interviews and watching her television. She, honestly, wasn't really sure why she married him in the first place.

Harry, she supposed, was in a rather similar boat. The world still praised the ground that his feet landed on as if he was the Wizarding Christ, and he'd now made his way – through his skill, not his fame – to Head Auror. Meanwhile, Ginny played housewife. Unfortunately, Molly's skill was not apparent in her; she never lifted a finger to cook or clean, and she'd yet to produce anything resembling a pregnancy, unless you counted her laze-induced weight gain. So, Harry came home every night to a mess, and he went to be hours later, covered in cleaners and grime, alone. Ginny, in turn, would go out shopping with Lavender more often than not and whine about how Harry was never home when she was ovulating. Hermione would just _hate _to be the one to let her know that that was entirely intentional on Harry's behalf.

Yes, the Weasley children were quite the pair, considering the parents they had come from. Molly was always kind and far too caught up in being a proper wife and mother to care about the fame of the children she was minding, and Arthur was more excited to ask two of the more influential people he'd ever met how a blender worked in the Muggle world. That, Hermione supposed, was why she had always happily spent time in the Weasley home growing up and now, but that was about to change for she and Harry alike. It might be the only thing about this day that truly saddened either of them.

Hermione knew that while she and Harry were surrogate children for Molly Weasley, the woman did not believe in divorce, and this line wasn't going to a marriage counseling session. She knew that the minute the two of them signed their documents, all they would have would be each other. Well, that and successful careers, perfect homes that they were actually happy to come home to at the end of the day, and the freedom to make any life-altering decision they wanted without their spouses there to complain.

Right now, Hermione Jane Weasley – soon to be Granger – hated her life more than just about anything, but that was about to change. And she knew that no matter where she went she would never be alone. Harry had been her best friend since she was eleven years old, and she knew that he would be by her side every day for the rest of her life. There was simply no doubt about it.


End file.
